


(Selfishly) Satisfied

by Beccathebestest (orphan_account), Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Song fic, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), This is straight... ew, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Beccathebestest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: Satisfied, but with a twist.





	(Selfishly) Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsof_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsof_moonlight/gifts).



_ I remember that night  _

_ I just might remember that night, _

_ For the rest of my days _

_ I remember those soldier boys trippin’ over themselves, _

_ Tryina win our praise _

_ I remember that dream like candle light, _

_ Like a dream that you can’t quite place _

 

As I walked down the stairs to the grand ballroom, I sighed, regretting my decision to allow Peggy to drag me to another party. I watched as a sea of men clad in blue came towards us, the heels of their worn boots clicking against the marble floor. I held my hand out for the lucky one in front of the group to help me down the rest of the stairs. I laughed internally as they began to clamber over each other to get to me first.

Eventually a tall dark skinned man came forward and grasped my hand, tugging me down the rest of the marble steps. At the bottom he turned to me and bent in a polite bow, kissing the back of my hand, his beard scratching my skin in a pleasant way. “Au revoir, papillon,*” The man said smirking as he left her to go over to a man wearing a blue headband. I glanced around and was captivated by the way the shadows played in the candle light. Sort of like a fading dream. 

 

_ But, Alexander, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face _

_ I have never been the same _

_ Intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang frame _

_ And when you said hi I forgot my dang name _

_ Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame, _

_ This is not a game _

 

I looked over the patrons. Women dressed in their finest garb, danced around with boys who were most likely tipsy or drunk off their asses. Among them, one person caught my eye. He was standing next to the man that had helped her earlier and laughing along to what a freckled man said. The one with freckles noticed my staring and nudged his friend to look at me, a mischievous smile decorating his face. 

When the man turned around, I was struck dumb by his looks. Though he was small, mostly likely due to hunger, he had a nice, slim figure. His face was youthful and free of any stress. His red hair was pulled back into a ribbon which allowed me to gaze at him without obstructions. But, the thing that really drew me in were his eyes. Beautiful, brown, and deep. Full on intellect and cunning. And I was absolutely smitten.* 

The man began to walk towards me, a cocky smirk on his face. He stood before and dropped into a bow, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it. “Hi,” he said standing up to his full height. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I tried again, but looked like a fish out of water. Instead I just kept my mouth closed and looked away. I took a quick peek at him and felt my heart beat pick up at how handsome he was up close. I peeked again, but this time my gaze stayed on him. I began to feel a heat in my heart that spread out to the rest of my body the longer I stared. I was forever grateful that I was the skin tone that I was so he couldn’t see my blush. This is serious, I thought as I drew in my breath and some composure. 

He offered a hand to me, and I took it willingly, if not a bit too quickly. He led me to the center of the room where the rest of the dancers were, and guided me into a waltz.  _ “You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied.”   _ He whispered to me.

I raise an eyebrow at him.  _ “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.” _

He laughed cheerily, deep and gravely.  _ “You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.”  _

_ “Is that right?” _

_ “I’m never satisfied.”  _ He leaned in close as he said this. His warm breath ghosting over my face.

The waltz ended and I slid into a curtsy, while he dropped into bow. I made eye contact with him and remembered that I never told him my name.  _ “My name is Angelica Schuyler” _

_ “Alexander Hamilton.”  _ Hamilton? That name doesn’t sound familiar at all. Where did he come from?

_ “Where’s your family from?”  _

I watched as he looked away in almost ashamed sadness. _ “Unimportant,” _  He leaned in close again, fire blazing in his eyes.  _ “There’s a million things I haven’t done. But, just you wait, just you wait.” _

 

_ So, so, so, so is this what it feels like to match wits, _

_ With someone at your level _

_ What the hell is the catch? _

_ It’s the feeling of freedom, _

_ Of seeing the light _

_ It’s Ben Franklin with the key and the kite! _

_ You see it right? _

_ The conversation lasted two minutes,  _

_ Maybe three minutes _

_ Everything we said in total agreement _

_ It’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance _

_ A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance _

_ He’s a bit of a flirt, _

_ But I’m’a give it a chance _

_ I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer? _

_ His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? _

_ He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants _

_ Handsome, boy does he know it! _

_ Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!  _

_ I wanna take him far away from this place _

_ Then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is... _

 

I watched as Alexander laughed with one of his friends, the way his eyes crinkled made my heart go pitter-patter. I looked around to see if anyone else saw the beauty before me, and I caught Eliza staring. She looks so…

 

_ Helpless… _

 

Oh no.

 

_ And I know she is… _

 

_ Helpless… _

 

Eliza don’t do this to me.

 

_ And her eyes are just… _

 

_ Helpless  _

 

_ And I realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time. _

 

The three fundamental truths are: 

  1. I love Eliza
  2. I would do anything for Eliza
  3. I am in love Alexander Hamilton



I walked up to him  and took his arm in mine. He stumbled as I began to half-drag him to a nearby, secluded balcony, but quickly righted himself.  _ “Where are you taking me?” _

I smirked up at him.  _ “I’m about to change your life.” _

_ “Then by all means, lead the way.”  _ He smirked back at me as we pushed open the glass doors before us. I felt Eliza’s eyes on me, felt the burning of her gaze. But I didn’t look back.

 

After all, a girl can be selfish at least once in her life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Translation: Good bye, butterfly
> 
> *To all of my doodie fans, this ones for you
> 
> I know Angelica was kind of a selfish bitch in this one, but thats kinda the point.


End file.
